Bible Stories From the New, and Old Testament
|Image file = .jpg |Image size = 200 |Row 1 title = Author: Composer: |Row 1 info = Sing Lee, A. Georgedave Prince |Row 2 title = Illustrator |Row 2 info = Jim Robison |Row 3 title = First year published |Row 3 info = 2020: 1977: |Row 4 title = Theme |Row 4 info = Christian Religion |Row 5 title = Number |Row 6 title = Type |Row 7 title = Edition |Row 8 title = Publisher |Row 8 info = Western Publishing Company, Inc. |Row 9 title = Pages |Row 9 info = 11 }} "Bible Stories from The New, and Old Testament" ''' Stories from 'The Bible adapted for children. Come and See: Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized(edit this) Leave a Comment '''Song: Come and See: Verse 1: Mary and Joseph Traveled from a far, Trying to find a place for them, No Room, No Place, but a Stable in a little Nook, Born to Us a Son is Born. Chorus: Come and See, Come and See, Born to us the Prince of Peace, Come and See, Come and See, Travelers came to see, Come and See, Come and See, A child who shall lead, A Child who share life of Love, With you and me, Verse 2: Sheppard’s watch their flocks at night, Saw the bright shining star, Angels appeared to them not to be afraid, In the City of David, A child shall be born, In a swaddle cloth God Son the Lord. Chorus: Come and See, Come and See, Born to us the Prince of Peace, Come and See, Come and See, Travelers came to See, Come and See, Come and See, A Child who shall lead, A Child who share life of love, With you and me. Bridge: Angels rejoiced, they lifted up their Voice, Sand rejoiced to the highest O’Lord, Travelers preached to what they heard and what they saw, Mary treasured the miracle in her heart, Her Heart——. Verse 3: Three Astrologers Travel from a far, Went into the East of Islamic Judea, Gave praise to the highest O’Lord, Until they reached to Bethlehem. Corus: Come and See, Come and See, Born to Us the Prince of Peace, Come and See, Come and See, Travelers Came to See, Come and See, Come and See, A Child who shall Lead, A Child who shared life of Love, With you and me, Repeat: A Child who shared life of love, With you and me. Synopsis Appearing 'Featured Characters:' * 'Supporting Characters:' * 'Locations:' * Notes: Old Testament: (1.) Creation: Soul of Life: Landscape, Adam and Eve and the Beast of the field. (1.) Adam and Eve: Lived up to 999 years old age: and had many Generation Children. (2.) Cain, Caused the Death of his Brother Able, Blood Cryth to the Environmental surface Ground: (2.) Punishment: Are Brows shall Sweat: Work and Till the surface Soil Ground until we are tired. (2.) Punishment: Do not touch, or Approach Cain: He became an Out-Law. (3.) Babel Constructionist Uni-since one language: Practically Duties and Mind Thinking Development Brain: (3.) Education Learning: (3.) They did not do what their were suppost to do! (3.) Suppost to make Mold Mud Mortar, and Patch Integrate Wood, Pillar, Bricks or Stone. (3.) Instead they Bake the Mud Motor dry, Building a City and Tower that can be easily blown away: (3.) Confusion: They created a language barrior and spoke many different languages: (3.) Divided in themselves in Groups and Separated split at the four corners of the Globule Nation (3.) Before the flood. (4.) Moses: freed his people from their Oppressors: Let my People Go! (5.) Abram: Landscape shall be divided among the People: Provide Divisions: (5.) and kept a secret he had a sister, Deceived the Public tell them he was married. (5.) King David: Built a City Jerusalem, and Save his people from a Terrible Giant. (6.) King Solomon: A Poet: The Landscape pasture becomes more fertile: and Marriage: (6.) Meanwhile Three Brothers try to dominate Inherited their father; King David Kingdom: (6.) The Lest is his Youngest Son. Trivia Recommended Links Cover Gallery